Death Of A Partner
by HollyBlue2
Summary: After Sabina walks out the door, Alex goes after her and ends up getting caught by Scorpia. It's up to the team of elite SAS members to get them out... but when disaster strikes, can the team take it...? WARNING - CHARACTER DEATH! Complete...
1. No One Gets Hurt

**Chapter 1**

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sabina shouted at Alex.

"Look, I'm sorry, I should have told you," Alex was trying to stay calm.

"Yes you should, you've been lying to me all this time and I thought I was your girlfriend," Alex was taken aback about what she said. "This is over" Sabina ran out the door, tears in her eyes.

Alex tried to text her but she didn't answer, even when he rung. After a while he rang Sabina's dad to see if she had gone back home.

He dialled their number; it rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, its Alex,"

"Oh, hello Alex,"

"Is Sabina there?" he asked.

"No, I thought she was with you." He replied

"Well…" he thought for a moment before continuing." if she turns up can you give me a call?"

"Yes, ok," he was confused.

"Thanks!"

Alex told Jack he would be back soon.

"Where are you going?" she asked from the top of the stairs.

"To find Sabina"

"What do you mean?"

"We had an argument"

"Oh," she paused "don't be too long"

"See you soon" Alex went out of the front door and started to walk down the street.

Sabina was running, she couldn't stop. She was upset, although she meant what she said. She didn't want him lying to her anymore. She looked ahead of her not see the group of men in front of her and ran into them. It was all quite sudden. She stopped.

"Sorry." She said out of breath, she forced herself to carry on running, her dark hair flailing behind her.

The men she had run into were Scorpia.

"Isn't she-" one of them said, cutting off as a good idea came to him like a light bulb.

"Get the girl and take to HQ, Alex Rider won't be far behind." He told the other four men and immediately they ran after Sabina.

Sabina hadn't notice the men come up behind her until it was too late. She had started to run faster but they easily caught up with her. They grabbed her by the waist. She screamed but one of them put a dirty hand over her mouth. She struggled free as much as she could, kicking and punching the men, they eventually go her into the van and took her to HQ.

They took her to a warehouse; they had found it after their old one was destroyed by the balloon.

"What do you know of Alex Rider?" he asked

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if you don't there will be consequences!" Sabina didn't want to know what the consequences were.

"What do you want to know?" she said "he doesn't matter to me anymore." The men exchanged looks of agreement.

"We want to know everything" one man said, "oh, and we want you to join us"

"Why do you want me?"

"Because you can get close to Alex"

"Not anymore I can't"

"Why not?" the men were asking a lot of personal questions; Sabina started to feel bad about Alex but all the same she hated him.

"OK, I'll do it, on one condition" she paused

"Yes, go on." They interrupted.

"No one gets hurt."

"Well," he started. "That's going to be hard."

"Then my answer's no."

"Take her away; she's not going to be any use to use now."

They pulled her up from her chair and dragged her to a room. It was dark as it had no windows, it was also very cold. Sabina was tied to a chair with silver chain.

"You have one last chance."

"No, I will not hurt him!" the man punched her cruelly in the face causing a big cut across her left eye; he had knocked her out in the process. Her head hung. Her lifeless body sat there. Still.

It was eleven o'clock; Alex was still out looking for Sabina, he was looking absolutely everywhere. He had had no luck so far. It was freezing, he hadn't thought about a coat before rushing off to find Sabina.


	2. One Last Chance

Some other members of Scorpia were out looking Alex. They wanted to find him and kill him, the last attempt had been unsuccessful, but they could use it as an advantage. He would be weaker.

Alex went round the street corner, looking cautiously for Sabina. He saw a group of men coming the other way. He thought he recognised them; suddenly it clicked who they were.

"Scorpia!" he whispered under his breath.

He ran. They chased. He tried to get away. They caught him. He struggled. They held him tighter, squeezing his shoulder. Alex was worn out; his shoulder thumping with pain. They had let go of him, but surrounded him like a cage. Alex fell to the floor.

The memories of the shooting came back to him.

Stepping out of the HQ, going down the curb, hearing the shot, falling to the floor, passing out, waking up in pain; then his meeting with Force 3. Paul. The building on fire, walking on the wire, Nikoli Drevin's house. The horse riding, the train. It all came to him like he was watching it all happen to him.

He didn't realise that he was being put into the back of a van with his hands in handcuffs, surrounded by Scorpia. One man got in the driver's seat.

The memories stopped and Alex came to his senses, looking round to see where he was. The four men looked at him strangely, he had no idea why. He had no idea that his eyes had been tight shut and he was shaking violently and uncontrollably.

Alex got to the HQ and was dragged out of the van and into the building.

"Question him." One of them said to the rest of the group.

"I will." Said another seriously.

Alex was taken in to a small room, it had one light bulb in the middle and the glare of it made Alex's eyes go fuzzy for a few seconds. He was questioned, but he never spoke, so every time he didn't answer he was beaten by the three men stood around him. He was hit across the head, punched in the stomach and violently kicked.

"What about the girl?" one of the three suggested.

"Who, Sabina?" the questioner wondered.

"Yeah, that's her,"

"What have you done to her?" Alex asked in a sudden outburst.

"not much, why? You don't mean anything to her, she told us everything." They lied.

"What have you done with her?!" he repeated angrily.

They grabbed him tightly and took him to where Sabina was. They open the door and in the corner of the dark room, Alex could just make out Sabina, covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

"Sabina!!" Alex shouted trying to get free. Sabina didn't move. Alex was being dragged back away from her, no matter how hard he tried. The door was closed and locked up with a padlock after they left.

They took Alex to a small room just like the one Sabina was in. There was one chair, they forced him to sit on it and then two of the men held him down while the other man wrapped silver chain around him.

"I'm going to give you one last chance!"

"I'm not saying anything" he replied darkly.

"Alright we'll leave you here to die just like the girly down the corridor."

The door was slammed shut and then locked. Alex was regretting telling Sabina in the first place. The room was freezing, Alex began to shiver, the cold air made the silver chains cold, so he couldn't get warm.


	3. I have A Mission For You And Your Men

Jack was waiting anxiously for Alex; his tea was hours ago. He hadn't been answering his phone. She paced up and down the hallway her strong black coffee in her right hand. Then thinking of the worst and as a last resort, she phoned Alan Blunt. It rung a few times, he answered but Jack spoke first.

"Where's Alex?!" she half shouted down the line before Alan Blunt even got to say 'hello'.

"I, I have no idea, Ms. Starbright" he told her politely holding his phone inches from his ear.

"He went out earlier and I haven't seen him for four hours and it's nearly midnight, he won't answer his calls either."

"Well I haven't seen or heard from him." He said, expressionless as usual.

"Could it be..."Mr Blunt knew what she was about to say.

"Scorpia - no, they told us in person that they would leave him alone."

"But that won't stop them"

"I suppose," there was a pause as he thought. Jack was angry. Mr. Blunt spoke again "Ms. Starbright - we'll take a look."

Mr. Blunt called Wolf; he knew he would get the job done as quickly as possible with some help.

"Hello, Wolf" he was careful to use his code name.

"Mr Blunt, how may I help you?"

"I have a mission for you and your men,"

"Right, go on."

"We think Alex has had another run in with Scorpia -"

"No way, am I dealing with Scorpia, they're a huge group of trained killers, there's only four of us."

"Get some back-up then, and we have agents!" He didn't sound best please.

"What do you want me to do" he wanted to find out in depth about his mission before sending his men to the 'frontline'.

"Wolf, the one time this country needs you, you turn it down." Wolf was offended, but he couldn't take on Scorpia, it was one more problem added to his 'things to do list'. He had already had to take the blame for the units training fail that morning, Snake had tripped a wire which in a real case would had killed the lot of them in seconds, luckily it was only a practice. In the end he didn't want to lose his reputation, especially when Mr. Blunt was behind him. So, Wolf was persuaded to agree and went round all the billets to find another four men who were good enough to help. There was Cheetah, a dark man with bright emerald green eyes. He was short and stocky with big hands for his size. He was good at running, which gave him his name.

There was also Spider, small and his prominent feature was his big nose. He also had long spindly fingers that gave him his name.

They headed off in their khaki jeeps which had all their weapons and ammo inside. Mrs. Jones had given them a list of abandoned place and suspicions where Alex could be. The first was a family home, who had recently been evicted. It was boarded up. Wolf gathered everyone to discuss tactics.

"MI6, surround the place, no-one gets in or out, do you hear?" they all nodded and went silently to cover all exits ad windows around the building.

"Cheetah, Spider, eagle, snake and fox, you go round the back, take the boards off the doors and enter." Wolf pulled out a blueprint and showed it to them; Wolf had marked on their positions and the RV.

"Cheetah, you take the master bedroom, check everywhere there is a closet in there too."

"Right," he went silently round the back and went inside, he walked through the dark kitchen and turned right at the end. He remembered that the Master Bedroom was at the end of the corridor, he slowly entered the bedroom, he saw no-one; he checked the closet. Nothing.

"All, clear in here." He said into the small radio on his assault vest.

Wolf sent spider in next.

"Spider, you take bedroom 2, be careful there is a wardrobe in there."

"Ok," he went round the back and went through the same entrance Cheetah had used; he went through the kitchen and went into the bedroom which was o0n the end on the right.

He checked it thoroughly, but found; nothing.

Snake went in next to check the garage, he too found nothing, next was Fox, who checked the 3rd bedroom, last was Eagle, he went to check the living room and the bathroom, they all found nothing and reported back to Wolf who was waiting at the rendez vous.

After knowing that the first was clear they moved onto the next. It was a local hotel and had four floors; Cheetah, Spider, Fox, Eagle and Snake all raided the place before smoking the place with several pyrotechnics.

The next position was an old abandoned pub. It had been shut down for years. When they turned up at the site, they noticed it was being used; there was a small funnel of smoke coming from the window.

"This must be it." Wolf told the rest of the team.

"Ok, remember, MI6 surround, while us lot raid and find." Got it?" they all nodded, they had been given the plan for the pub on the way. They all knew what to do.

"Ready? Go, go, go, go, go!" Cheetah, Spider, Fox, Eagle and Snake raced out the khaki jeep and into the front door of the pub; oddly they only saw a man, who had greying hair and tatting clothes he had an old stained mattress and a small fire, he was huddling around it to keep warm,. It was a false alarm. The man was startled when the five uniformed men came rushing into the pub.

"Have you come to arrest me?" he asked unsure.

"No," he was confused at the man frightened outburst. "We are looking door a group of highly dangerous terrorists; you haven't seen them have you, by any chance?" Spider explained.

"No I haven't, sorry." They all left the old man to his own devices and carried on the search for Alex.

The next location being a massive old cinema which hadn't been used for over fifty years; it was meant to have been knocked down thirty years ago, but it just didn't happen.

The same principle occurred to this location as the others. MI6 surround. SAS search.

Again they found nothing.

Their last one was an old small warehouse; about a mile away from Alex's home.

_This has to be it now_! Wolf thought to himself, as it was the last place on the list.

One man went cautiously inside, Scorpia was there and they immediately saw him.

"Well, well, well, come looking for that scruffy, brat you call a spy, well you're probably too late, he might be dead now, hopefully." He said laughing evilly afterwards. The agent put his hand slowly behind his back a signalled for the SAS men to come in and raid the place for Scorpia agents.

All the MI6 agents were equipped with bullet proof vests, their own gadgets and a small radio. The SAS wore their military uniform, sturdy boots which were highly polished and they had their weapon strapped to them, each of their weapons were loaded with thirty live rounds, with extras at hand.


	4. Sabina's Still In There

Alex was frozen, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was now one o'clock in the morning, he was starving. His mouth was dry and he was starting to feel weak and tiered, but he kept telling himself no to close his eyes as he might never open them again.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes open. About fifteen minutes later he closed his eyes and passed out. His body shivering in the cold. Sabina had been unconscious for a long time; she too was shivering in the cold.

The twelve men from MI6 and the SAS were closely guarding the building, making sure no one got on or out. One man who tried to escape was quickly caught and questioned, while being threatened with Wolf's rifle.

"Where is Alex Rider?" Wolf demanded.

"I only saw a girl, honest." He said, shaking with fear, a drop of sweat from his hairline rolled into his eye. He blinked the rubbed his eye.

Wolf remembered when they were back at the base; Alex was talking about his girlfriend, Sabina.

"They both must be in there." Wolf said to himself. Wolf turned and cocked his rifle before shooting the man before him. He left the van.

He went over to Alan Blunt to tell him the information he had received. He gave him something and then he went inside. He checked each corner carefully. He found a long corridor; on each side were large doors, to the store rooms. He checked every store room until he found one that had a gold padlock on the handle. What Mr. Blunt had given him was a mini bolt cutter, he used it to break the padlock and he looked inside, it was quite dark but there was enough light from the corridor. He saw Alex chained to the chair, he had all sorts of cuts and bruises. His head was slumped forward and his face was a greyish blue from the cold.

"Alex?" Wolf called. There was no answer. He walked behind him and cut the chain with the mini bolt cutters. He picked up his limp, cold body and carried him outside; he went into the back of one of the jeeps and laid Alex over two seats. He put a think blanket over him to warm him up; the paramedics also wearing military uniform came to check Alex. He checked Alex's vital signs, but he was still unconscious.

Wolf radioed Fox.

"Wolf to fox, over"

"Hello, Fox here, over"

"There is another person in the building, over"

"I'll check right away, where about do you know? Over."

"In the main storage compound, but come to Jeep 4 first."

"Be right there, out."

Fox ran over to Jeep 4. Wolf gave him more precise directions and he gave him the gadget Mr. Blunt had given to him earlier. Wolf turned back to Alex who had begun to stir.

"Wolf," he said; his voice weak and hoarse.

"Sabina's still in there-."

"We know, Fox has gone to find her."

"oh, ok" he closed his eyes.


	5. Wolf, Am I Going To Die?

Fox went into the building, following the directions Wolf had given him. By now there were only three men left of Scorpia and as he turned the corner he saw them lined up across the width of the corridor, they were all muscular and looked like they weren't afraid of anything, the typical Scorpia agent. He quietly cocked his weapon and held it firmly in his shoulder. He made his appearance around the corner.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Behind one of those doors." They said as if they were expecting him.

"Well then if you don't mind, I would like to get past before I shoot you!" Fox's voice was sarcastic.

"Not if I shoot you first!" He said instantly, the man in the middle swiftly pulled out a gun from his belt and shot Fox in the stomach. He fell to the floor, and then slowly reaching for his radio with one hand, the other covering the wound, he spoke into the radio, coughing and spluttering blood.

"Send in help, Wolf" he coughed, more blood came from his mouth. "I've been shot."

Wolf stopped, too shocked to move or speak. The real world came rushing back to him.

"I'll be back!" Wolf took his SA80 from the back of the van and rushed into the building, taking the same route as he did before, but stopped at the corner. He could hear the men talking and laughing amongst themselves

"Did you see his face?" he mimicked Fox and they all laughed.

Wolf cocked his weapon and lifted it into his shoulder, he put the very end of the muzzle around the corner and adjusted his sight so he all three in view, in an instant all three of them were dead. He saw Fox on the floor, barely conscious; he was still clutching his stomach where he had been shot. Wolf knelt beside him and took off his brown t-shirt which was underneath his '95 shirt and held it over the shot wound.

"Stay with me, Fox." He said pleadingly. Fox nodded his head slowly.

"I'm gonna get you outta here!" he lifted Fox up with ease as he was the smallest and lightest of the four man Charlie assault fire team. He raced out of the building afraid of loosing his friend. As soon as he got out he laid him on the floor.

"Wolf, am I going to die?"

"No," he said sharply, bringing a lump to his throat.

The paramedics rushed over. Wolf passed the job over to the professionals. Then he remembered Sabina. He went back into the building once again and went back to the corridor where he had found Alex earlier. Stepping over the three dead bodies, he checked the store rooms, one was still locked, he used the gadget to break the lock and he pushed open the door.

She had been tied to a chair just as Alex had been. She was covered in blood.

"Sabina? Sabina can you hear me?" wolf said. Sabina hadn't moved. He cut the chain and held her frozen body in his arms and walked out of the building. He laid her the floor and checked for her pulse. There wasn't one. He saw Alex sitting on the edge of the jeep and shook his head. Alex ran over, his blanket flailing behind him.

"I'm sorry Alex," wolf said holding his shoulders.

"No!" Alex whimpered, he was silently crying, tears ran down his face. He knelt down next to her and cradled her head in his arms. Wolf put a blanket over her and walked over to Fox, who was being treated in the back of the ambulance. Fox's military '95 shirt had been cut open revealing the bloody wound. He was conscious; but only just. He sat next to the paramedic.

"How is he?"He asked.

"He should pull through; we're waiting for a helicopter to take him to hospital." She replied.

He heard the helicopter overhead and turned to leave. Fox spoke.

"Wolf," his voice was slow and croaky.

"yep." He spun round to see him. A smile was filling his mind.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"You didn't give up on me."

"Don't worry about it"

He left just as the helicopter landed.


	6. A Single Warm Tear Of Pain

Alex had tears still running down his face.

"Don't leave me please," he cried "please, you can't leave me!" his voice was soft. He kissed her pale face. Tears dropped onto her. He couldn't loose her, not now, not ever.

"I'm not going to." Sabina said, waking up slowly. Alex breathed a silent sigh of relief and hugged her gently, before putting his blanket around her shoulders.

Fox was still on his way to the hospital, but he had taken a turn for the worst and was struggling to survive. The paramedics were doing the best they could.

"Make – sure – you – tell - Wolf" Fox said weakly.

"Right, you need to stay still while we land and get you inside." The paramedic said not particularly listening to him. Fox did as he was told; he winced as the legs of the bed hit the floor. He was then rushed in to A&E where more doctors were waiting. He didn't like the people crowding round him, he tried to get his arms free but it was no use, the doctors just held him down, before carefully sedating him to stop him moving.

"You need to try and stay still!" one of them said. Fox could hardly talk back. He had a single warm tear of pain rolling down the side of his face.

"It hurts!" he murmured

"I know." The female doctor replied her long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"No, you don't know at all" Fox mutter to her sharply.

Sabina was still with Alex in the back of the jeep; Sabina still had the grey blanket wrapped loosely round her shoulders when Snake and Eagle came in.

"Fox has gone to the hospital," Snake was feeling uneasy. "He was shot, but the doctor's say he will pull through" eagle just stood quietly behind him, Alex wasn't sure if he was alright or not, he looked a bit peaky.

Mr. Blunts agents had gone back to their HQ for the debrief in their smart, shiny black cars. They had left the six SAS men to clean up, but two of them had gone to the hospital so they took longer to clean up the site than expected.


	7. One Of Your Mates?

The sedative had worn off and the doctors were trying to hold Fox down. Wolf had been told to keep out of the way.

"Leave me alone!" Fox repeatedly shouted at them.

"You need to stay still, you're just making things worse for yourself!" the doctors kept telling him time and time again.

Fox stopped and let out a loud yell as the doctor put more pressure on his wound. His eyes closed and he stopped breathing, the machine next to him gave out a long beep.

"Starting CPR." One of the doctors said, placing his hand on his chest to attempt to get his heart going.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5" he said while another doctor held an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. It had a balloon attached to it and was pumping oxygen into Fox to get him breathing again.

Two minutes went by.

"Tube him," Dr. Jennings said to another doctor who then tilted Fox's head back to place a tube down hi throat.

Wolf was with Alex and Sabina; he was still wearing his uniform. Alex and Sabina had been taken to the hospital to be checked over for any serious injuries.

Wolf stood outside and wandered around the A&E. He glanced at the room Fox as in, and then quietly stood outside before going in. fox was on the bed which was in the middle of the room. He was still asleep, the heart monitor beeping steadily beside him. The nurse came up to him.

"One of your mates?" she said. Wolf nodded.

"He should be awake in about three to four hours." Wolf nodded again, the nurse pulled up a chair for him to sit on. Fox was his best mate, he could have chosen to go in to the warehouse, but he had asked Fox because he knew he could get the job done.

He sat down, he looked at Fox's still body but looked away almost instantly, he couldn't bare the sight of his best friend like this.


	8. You Should Get Some Sleep

Alex was standing at the door, Wolf hadn't noticed him, Alex went closer, Wolf turned around; he looked very tired.

"How is he?" Alex asked quietly

"He should be awake in about two hours." He replied, Alex nodded in agreement. There was an awkward silence; none of them knew what to say. It was Alex who broke the silence.

"You should get some sleep."

"I want to stay here!" he had a sense of anger in his voice; Alex left the room to see Sabina.

Wolf was extremely tiered; he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Excuse me, sir, but would you like somewhere to sleep?" the nurse said coming into the room

"No, I'm fine!" he said with the same anger in his voice.

About fifteen minutes later Wolf was asleep, his head resting against Fox's bed. Alex came in and left as soon as he noticed they were both still asleep.

Fox was beginning to stir, his stomach still aching badly, he couldn't swallow and was choking on the tube in his throat. Wolf woke with a start and rushed to get a nurse who came straight away. The took out his tube and Fox took a few deep breaths before talking. The nurses had left.

"Hey, those nurses are annoying" Fox smiled.

"Yeah," he was glad Fox was awake and happy.

Fox tried to sit up, wincing from the pain as he did so. They both talked a bit. Alex decided this was a good time to enter.

"Hey, Fox"

"Oh, hi, cub, you can call me Ben."

"You can call me Alex."

"Ok, _Alex_" he said jokingly. Alex pulled up a chair and coined in the conversation.


	9. It Was No One's Fault!

"Where's Sabina, is she alright?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, just sleeping at the moment"

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm fine just a bit bashed and bruised" he said showing the huge bruise on his side.

"Oh dear, it's not as bad as mine though!" Fox had a big dressing over his shot wound. They all had a laugh together. Sometime later a nurse came in to talk to Alex.

"Is your name Alex Rider?" she asked.

"Yes…why?"

"Sabina Pleasure wishes to speak to you," Alex had a big smile on his face. He got up and went to the room Sabina was in.

"Hey. How are you?" Alex said softly.

"Better thanks, what about you?"

"I'm fine."

Sabina got out of bed and walked over to Alex to give hi a hug. Alex flinched as she hugged him; he had a nice big bruise on his side.

"Sorry I..."

"Doesn't matter all that matters is that you're OK."

Sabina smiled.

"Do you want to go and see Fox?" Alex asked

"Erm...Ok." she said slightly unsure.

They both entered the room Ben was in.

"Hi, you're Sabina aren't you?"

"Yes, you must be Fox and you must be Wolf." She said pointing to the two men as she said their names.

"Yup."

"Yep."

"Just one question... What actually happened at the warehouse?" Sabina wanted to know.

Fox and Wolf told her the story. Alex listened too; especially to the parts he hadn't heard while he had passed out.

"It was my fault." Alex said after.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because if I had told Sabina in the first place; we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It wasn't your fault, I over reacted." Sabina argued.

"IT WAS NO ONE'S FAULT!" Fix shouted at them, they both stopped at looked at Fox. He had his hand over his stomach and his face was wretched in pain.

"Sorry I ha-" Fox passed out.

Alex felt himself go very hot and he couldn't move himself. Then the real world rushed back to him and he raced out to get a nurse.


	10. I Think We need To Tell The Sergeant

**Alright then Last Chapter! **

Hollyblue2

Two nurses came back in, Wolf had already started CPR, he had learnt in during his Army training and then again when he was chosen to join the SAS. He had tears in his eyes, determined not to let them fall, he didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Come on Ben; come back for me, and the team. We can't be a team without you." Wolf pleaded, although it hadn't made a difference.

The nurses took over then five minutes later of trying they knew...

"Call it" One said, looking at his watch, "Time of death, 3:21 am." They all stood back.

"No!" Cried Wolf, he ran towards Ben and carried on doing CPR, Snake and Eagle had got to the hospital 10 minutes ago and were trying to hold him back; they knew nothing could be done.

"It's too late Wolf, Ben had gone." Eagle said struggling to keep Wolf back on his own.

"NO! It's not too late, it's not too late!" He repeated again and again, Snake went to help Eagle, just as he was hit by Wolf's flailing arms and he was knocked onto the floor. He had never seen Wolf so distresses before. Eagle got back up onto his feet.

"Shall we take him outside?" Snake asked, Eagle nodded and began to slowly take Wolf out of the room.

"You need to let go, we all have to." Both Snake and Eagle had tears in their eyes.

"Sit down, mate." Eagle pushed Wolf's shoulder down; Wolf sat and started mumbling to himself.

"It was my fault, it was my fault, I'm sorry Ben, I really am, it was my fault," Eagle and Snake both looked at each other.

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" Wolf shouted and everyone looked at them. Nurses walking past gave them odd looks.

"Wolf, be quiet."

"No!" Snake grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry mate; you've gone too far..." He injected a little sedative, then he turned round to Snake and his body weakened suddenly, he started to fall but Eagle caught his body just in time.

Eagle sat on the floor with Wolf held tightly into his body and Eagle too started to sob...

Snake sat on the other side of Eagle and Wolf, ready for when he woke up. Tears fell over the edges of Snakes eyes too, but he wiped them away quickly.

"It'll be alright, Lewis." Eagle whispered.

Wolf woke with a start, but Eagle and Snake were there. Then all of a sudden tears flooded down his face and Snake helped him to stand up then he embraced him in a manly hug, which he gladly accepted.

"Thank you, Sam." He said to Snake then he turned to Eagle, "And you too Jamie. Shall we get back to base; I think we need to tell Sergeant."

Both Snake and Eagle nodded in agreement. Wolf took one last look at the hospital before walking out of the automatic doors.

Two of the standard army issue jeeps were in the car park, Eagle took one and opened up the back, their weapons were still there, all four of them, under the khaki canopy. He shut the back door and jumped in the front. He glanced out the window to see Snake and Wolf doing the same.

Thank you for reading... 'Till next time...

Please review


End file.
